LR Stats (For Now)
LR Character Appearances Jousei Nojo: Chapter 1 Norihiko Mundo: Chapter 1 Mihito Nojo: Chapter 1 Shobatsu Fuusa: Chapter 2 Assa Motioyuki: Chapter 2 Nai Supai: Chapter 2 Odoro Nojo: Chapter 3 Shodo Wi: Chapter 4 Raifu Rein: Chapter 7 Matane Shinzou: Chapter 9 Straste: Chapter 10 Ezzu: Chapter 11 Gharetto Enclo: Chapter 12 Vesto Alocho: Chapter 13 Giancio Nero: Chapter 14 John Cambout: Chapter 16 Cameron Nerious: Chapter 17 Cameron Nerious; God's Domain: Chapter 18 Amatscu Hirosaka: Chapter 20 Kitte Oburashi: Chapter 22 Kisei Oburashi: Chapter 22 Kid: Chapter 26 Vosai: Chapter 27 Junpachi Sakka: Chapter 29 Kiustrazzi Kadou: Chapter 31 Denisious: Chapter 32 Vincente Fernandez: Chapter 34 Lugar Cazar: Chapter 35 Kinza Muzengo: Chapter 39 Michino Motioyuki: Chapter 40 Ivan Vishnya: Chapter 43 Nevidel Poteryal: Chapter 44 Michael Morris: Chapter 46 Senio Ante: Chapter 47 Nozel Atakata: Chapter 47 Eloise Argent: Chapter 52 Adam Voir: Chapter 53 Shobatsu Fuusa's Origin Story Enrico Pucci Dio Telence T. D'Arby Vanilla Ice Jousei's Story None. Matane Shinzou's Story Shinotame Nomono Nerious's Story Josuke Higashikata Jotaro Kujo And more to come... Minor Character Appearances Rein's Puppets These people were turned into puppets by Rein. They don't have names, however. Imposter Vesto Alocho A man was disguised as Vesto, but he was beaten up by Assa. Shinotame Nomono Shinotame Nomono was the kidnapper of Gharetto Enclo and Matane Shinzou, until his death a few years later by them. Kid ''' Some 7 year old who used Shotgun Willie and lost or died to Assa. '''Japanese Soldiers These guys were 1,000 soldiers who were defeated by our heroes. Denisious's Victim This guy died to Denisious. Warden This guy died to Denisious, who took his place. God damn... Assa and Michino's Parents The parents of a main character, which is Assa, and her brother. And more to come... Stand Bios Note: This is based off of xForts' explanations. I will be explaining what the stand does in simple terms. Everlong; A stand with the ability to permanently inflict damage. All weak attacks that attack it will heal the user, but weak attacks against the enemy will heal them. It's secondary ability is to make anything bouncy and rubber-like. The stand user is Norihiko Mundo. Electric Fiddle; A stand with the ability to turn air, clouds, and it's own body into electricity. However, doing this to the user's entire body will make them not be able to breathe. It can also move at the speed of lightning and use energy to increase the force of it's attacks. The stand user is the JoJo of the part, Jousei Nojo. Good Vibrations; A stand with the uncanny ability to create shockwaves in the air that can be changed to cause damage. This comes in three forms, a fist attack, a beam, and a huge shockwave that is dome shaped. It can also power itself using vibrations to increase the speed of punches. It's stand user is Shobatsu Fuusa. Pipeline; A stand that can bend physics for itself, allowing the user to both phase through attacks and to fly. It's secondary ability is to morph into paper or to create paper. This paper can either teleport things to a previous place or to act like normal paper. The paper can also be bent into weapons, which we act like the real counterpart. The stand user is Assa Motioyuki. Shi Ken: A martial art manifested into a stand with no power or form. It's user is Nai Supai. Dark Star: A stand with the ability to create objects coated in darkness, and also to control gravity by surrounding an area with small specks of darkness. It can also place dark control rods on people if they like the user. The user is Odoro Nojo. Super Freak; A stand with the ability to generate spikes through the ground. These spikes go in a linear path, but can be changed mid-motion to a different direction. The stand user is Shodo Wi. One For The Money; A stand with the ability to turn people into doll-like creatures with loyalty to the user through contact. They contain all of the same abilities, but only last for 5 minutes. Their size can be changed manually by the user. And the stand user is Raifu Rein. Natural; A stand with the ability to know memories and steal them, while also being able to move at insanely high speeds. It also has the ability of mind control, but can only do it for combat use, such as telling an opponent to kill themselves. It even can steal memories and use what is in that memory, like a stand or a person, and even power itself. One of the strongest stands in JoJo, and it's only limitation being it's user, as he uses it mostly for combat. It's stand user is Matane Shinzou. Eight Miles High; A stand with the ability to lure meteors in the direction of the user if he is in a similar direction to them. However, it's primary ability is to generate razor-sharp mirrors. It's last ability is to stop time whenever the user is about to die for 15 seconds. It's stand user is Straste. Young Rascal; A stand that takes the form of a mask. When worn, it gives the user the ability of smoke generation and smoke solidification. It's stand user is Ezzu. Runaway; A stand that can create portals in the ground that the user can teleport to at anytime. The user uses this power strategically to mark literally everywhere. It's stand user is Gharetto Enclo. Soldier; A stand bound to the user's hands that can be shot out like missiles that follow the target with pretty good precision. Once they touch a target, they will be sent flying in the opposite direction they are facing. The stand user is Vesto Alocho. Courtesy Call; A stand that can manipulate the user's fate for 2 seconds, allowing the user to be extremely lucky. However, it's weakness is the user is to cocky to use it correctly. The stand user is Giancio Nero. We Don't Care; An atom sized, colony type stand with the ability to reflect the sun's rays in different directions to hide the user, increase their speed, and to generate tiny suns. It's stand user is John Cambout. Fall Out Boy; A stand with the ability to rip apart reality to access a dimension with an infinite amount of the user, which can be brought to the real world. Once they are near something for a good amount of time, the target will adopt the user's mind. From that, all damage from the user will transfer to the target. The stand user is Cameron Nerious, AKA God's Domain. Kairos; A stand that allows the user to split a timeline in half at a specific point, and every time they get hit, time will restart back to that point. It's secondary ability is to create invisible clones that do not exist in this timeline, instead attacking from another one. It's user is Medorio Kotonaru. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger; A stand with the ability to ask a 10 problem test. The results very from burning, slicing, sleeping, to even death of the user. The stand user is Amatscu Hirosaka. Thousand Foot Krutch; A stand that possesses the ground. Once it has done this, it can allow it's user to go inside the ground it is possessing and project a 2-d image of themselves controlled by the user. The user can make the 2-d image go out and attack in the 3-d world. The stand user is Kitte Oburashi. DNC; A stand that can slow down time for any object it touches, even it's heart. The stand user is Kisei Oburashi. Shotgun Willie; A stand bound to a gun that can shoot 2 types of bullets, a thin beam and a huge blast. It can track down it's opponents. It's user was a kid, until he got wrecked by paper. Little Poor Me; A stand that can surround anything with sand and crush it if it is an non-organism object. It also gives the user the ability to move in sand, which is really useful. It's user is Vosai. The Book of Life: A stand that telepathically links itself to the target and allows it's user to write down physical commands (Suicide, Punching Yourself, Tripping, etc.) on the target. It's user is Junpachi Sakka. The Wind: A stand that gathers up wind to itself to enhance it's physical attacks and speed. It's user is Kiustrazzi Kadou. Back From Hell: A stand that rejects things with explosions.The things it includes are death, people, objects, etc. It does this by using telekinesis to make the desired thing closer to them. However, in order for the thing to explode, it needs to be either apart of the user or touching the user. The user of this stand is Denisious. Empire Ants: A stand made up entirely of ants. It can suck the opponent's power, leaving them defenseless. It can also make itself form together to have extreme power, but at the cost of speed. It can switch between these forms in an instant, allowing the stand to teleport and to dodge attacks. The stand user is Vincente Fernandez. Return of The King: A stand that manifests as a gun on the user's hand. It can shoot bullets that reflect off any surface. After each reflection, it gets faster. Also, it will not damage the user and just phase through him. It's user is Lugar Cazar. The Word Alive: A stand that is made of gold, and has the ability to change the state of matter gold is in freely in it's range, which is roughly the entire size of Angola. It also has a secondary ability of it's punches making anything they punch become gold, and unable to move. The stand user is Kinza Muzengo. Hero: A stand that produce pop music, which when heard by someone, will make them be controlled by it's user. The weaker of a will you have, the more likely you will be controlled. The closer you are, the more stronger wills can be affected. Further, if the stand touches something, it will instantly become controlled. The stand user is Michino Motioyuki, the brother of Assa Motioyuki. Jawbreaker: A stand manifested from the user's pure anger. It's primary ability is to stop the movements of anyone who is angry at it's user. It also can sense negative emotions and how they got negative. It's last ability is it's Anger Revival, which is the ability to revive the user from the dead and give them a second life. They are powered by pure anger, and it can only be used once. The user is Ivan Vishnya. Highway 20 Ride: A stand that has the ability to create warpholes that warp any human being (or part of them) into a dimension called The Lost Dimension. The portals can have their size adjusted, and they float in the air. In the Lost Dimension, the user can create portals that can warp human beings into either the Lost Dimension or the real world. It's range is small, but not in The Lost Dimension. It's user is Nevidel Poteryal. Head Down: A stand with the ability to push any forward 6 feet in any cardinal direction (East, West, North, South). It can push an opponent without going with them, but this is harder than just doing it with the victim. With it, the user gains the ability to push themselves 6 feet by themselves, allowing any falls to be safe and to go to safety. It works repeatedly, and when going south, the user and the target will go underground, allowing the user to trap them inside the ground. The stand user is Senio Ante. Stone Cold: A stand that has the ability to shoot out liquid nitrogen out of it's fists. While even though Liquid Nitrogen shouldn't freeze someone, the Liquid Nitrogen is cold enough to freeze someone. It can also levitate by using the liquid nitrogen as a jetpack and it can hide in the liquid nitrogen it creates. It's user is Nozel Atakata. The Spectre: A stand that has the ability to touch something and make it stronger. Even if it doesn't do combat like a laser pointer, it still gains a power boost. And it's not a simple power up. It's massive. It made a sword swipe able to cut through towns. TOWNS. The stand user is Eloise Argent. Victory: A stand that has the ability to talk to souls and convince them to join it's side in his dimension (Called the Dear Dimension) with it's high IQ and will of it's own. It can even talk to dead souls and revive them from the dead, but to be on his side. It's other abilities include strings that control people and shapeshifting. It's user (which is also it's friend) is Adam Voir. Lost Relics Power Levels Rules No Flashbacks! No Origin Stories! Application Arc Jousei Nojo (Beginning) Power Level: 130 Shobatsu Fuusa (Beginning) Power Level: 140 Norihiko Mundo (Beginning) Power Level: 100 Assa Motioyuki (Beginning) Power Level: 165 Nai Supai (Beginning) Power Level: 185 China Arc Shodo Wi (Not Serious) Power Level: 130 Jousei Nojo (Training) Power Level: 145 Shodo Wi (Seriously Fighting) Power Level: 155 Jousei Nojo (Speed of Lightning) Power Level: 160 Raifu Rein (By Himself) Power Level: 125 Raifu Rein (Figurines Together) Power Level: 160 Nai Supai (Full Power) Power Level: 170 Matane Shinzou (Beginning) Power Level: 190 Straste (Meteor Shower) Power Level: 235 Straste (By Himself) Power Level: 150 Ezzu (By Himself) Power Level: 10 Ezzu (Young Rascal Mask) Power Level: 140 Gharetto Enclo (Beginning) Power Level: 150 Italy Arc Vesto Alocho (Clone) Power Level: 25 Vesto Alocho (By Himself) Power Level: 115 Norihiko Mundo (Punching Barrage) Power Level: 130 Giancio Nero (By Himself) Power Level: 203 Matane Shinzou (Mind Punching) Power Level: 200 Jousei Nojo (Electric Fist) Power Level: 205 Australia Arc John Cambout (Young State) Power Level: 235 Cameron Nerious (By Himself) Power Level: 185 Cameron Nerious (Clones) Power Level: 85 Nai Supai (Sword Throw) Power Level: 195 God's Domain (Nerious's Ultimate Form) Power Level: 220 Jousei Nojo (Recovery) Power Level: 175 Jousei Nojo (Electric Fists) Power Level: 207 Shobatsu Fuusa (Full King's Wrath) Power Level: 225 Ride to Japan Arc Amatscu Hirosaka (Quiz Power) Power Level: 155 Matane Shinzou (Mind Manipulation) Power Level: 250 Kitte Oburashi (By Himself w/ Guns) Power Level: 205 Kitte Oburashi (Inside Ground) Power Level: 225 Assa Motioyuki (Intangible Paper Mode) Power Level: 210 Kisei Oburashi (By Himself) Power Level: 255 Matane Shinzou (Memory Manipulation Plus) Power Level: 260 Straste (Meteor Crash w/ Time Freeze) Power Level: 300 Eating at Japan Mini Arc Kid (w/ stand) Power Level: 265 Kid (By Himself) Power Level: 5 Assa Motioyuki (Intangible Paper Mode Plus) Power Level: 235 Shotgun Willie (Raging Blast) Power Level: 260 Jousei Nojo (Electric Fists) Power Level: 270 Japan Mini Arc Odoro Nojo (By Himself) Power Level: 475 (Guess) Medorio Kotonaru (By Himself w/ no clones) Power Level: 425 (Guess) Isioni Mada (By Herself w/ no suit) Power Level: 25 (Guess) Ellione Nesco (By Himself w/ no stand) Power Level: 25 (Guess) Vosai (Awakened Stand) Power Level: 280 Vosai (Without Protection) Power Level: 165 Norihiko Mundo (Glass Shard) Power Level: 185 Prison Arc Junpachi Sakka (w/ stand) Power Level: 240 Jousei Nojo (Electric Fists) Power Level: 280 Kiustrazzi Kadou (Wind Fist) Power Level: 310 Shobatsu Fuusa (Base) Power Level: 250 Kiustrazzi Kadou (Base) Power Level: 285 Assa Motioyuki (Intangibility Mode w/ Paper) Power Level: 300 Kiustrazzi Kadou (Final Attack) Power Level: 305 Assa Motioyuki (Paper Sword) Power Level: 309 Back From Hell (By Itself) Power Level: 315 Vincente Fernandez (Stand) Power Level: 330 Denisious (Resistance) Power Level: 265 The Two Killers Arc Lugar Cazar (Bullet) Power Level: 325 Vincente Fernandez (Himself and Stand) Power Level: 335 Lugar Cazar and Vincente Fernandez (Together) Power Level: 350 Shobatsu Fuusa (Vibration Beam) Power Level: 330 Jousei Nojo (Electric Body Boost) Power Level: 355 The Word Alive Arc Vincente Fernandez (Stand) Power Level: 330 Jousei Nojo (Base w/ Tokei Tokei Barrage) Power Level: 360 The Word Alive (Without User) Power Level: 300 Kinza Muzengo (Plane) Power Level: 320 Gharetto Enclo (Teleporting Grab) Power Level: 330 Kinza Muzengo (Himself) Power Level: 9 Assa Motioyuki (Sword Thrust) Power Level: 85 The Motioyuki Arc Combined Attacks (By the Agency) Power Level: 355 Michino Motioyuki (Crowd Boost) Power Level: 370 Norihiko Mundo (Controlled) Power Level: 190 Matane Shinzou (Without Crazy Mind Control Powers) Power Level: 210 The Russia Arc Ivan Vishnya (Sword w/ paralyzed enemy) Power Level: 330 Shobatsu Fuusa (Full King's Wrath w/ Distraction by Jousei) Power Level: 385 Ivan Vishnya (Angry Ressurection) Power Level: 360 Nevidel Poteryal (Not In Lost Dimension) Power Level: 335 Nevidel Poteryal (Lost Dimension) Power Level: 380 Jousei Nojo (Electric Boost) Power Level: 385 Britain Mini Arc Michael Morris (Kinda Smart) Power IQ Level: 253 Michael Morris (Smarter) Power IQ Level: 310 Shobatsu Fuusa (Vibrating Choke) Power Level: 350 Israel Arc Senio Ante (Warping) Power: 380 Nozel Atakata (Freezing Beam) Power: 390 Jousei Nojo (Electricity Enhanced Attacks) Power: 350 Senio Ante (Ground Down) Power: 395 Matane Shinzou (Multiple Stands) Power: 415 Nozel Atakata (Unleashed) Power: 400 Shobatsu Fuusa and Matane Shinzou (Teamwork) Power: 410 French Arc Eloise Argent (w/ Weapon) Power: 430 Jousei Nojo (Base) Power: 375 Adam Voir (Base) Power: 385 More to come...Category:Part 10 Category:Tylerelman